Dream
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Continuação de What dreams are made of]Nada no mundo é maior do que um sonho. Do que um amor. Com luta alcançamos nosso maior sonho, um amor para toda a vida! [Short DG]


**1º Capitulo**

**_Dream _**

_It only seems like yesterday -  
You broke the spell and turned away  
The darkness of the night.  
Your smile just like the morning sun -  
It healed the pain I felt so long  
Dried all the tears I cried._

Entrou no quarto tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, sabia que a ruiva devia de estar a dormir e por isso necessitava de ser cuidadoso, não fosse ela acordar.

Caminhou silenciosamente pelo quarto e deitou-se cuidadosamente na cama, sentindo no segundo seguinte a esposa virar-se para ele e abrir os olhos.

"-Pensavas o quê Draco? Que dormia?"

"-Pensava." – Respondeu ele passando o braço pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

"-Mas estavas enganado, tenho estado á tua espera. A Melody já dorme?" – perguntou ela.

"-Custou a adormecer, mas consegui. Ela adormece sempre quando se canta para ela, e a culpa é tua, tu é que a habituaste a adormecer ao som de música."

"-Ora ela acalmava-se."

"-Pois mas agora quem tem de cantar sou eu."

"-Ora Draco, tu adoras cantar para a tua filha." – Murmurou ela beijando os lábios dele.

O loiro viu a mulher fechar os olhos, mas ele não adormeceu em seguida, olhou para o tecto e sorriu. Aconchegou mais a mulher no seu corpo e seu único pensamento foi que os três anos de casados tinham sido os melhores anos de toda a sua vida.

"-Sabes que dia é amanha?"

"-Que dia?" – respondeu ela meia sonolenta.

"-Nosso aniversário de casamento, faz amanhã três anos que nos casamos. Faz hoje três anos que eu voltei para Londres e tu foste ao meu encontro." – Respondeu ele.

Assim que olhou para a mulher viu que ela já dormia calmamente sobre seu peito, e por isso apenas deu um beijo na testa dela, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Sentiu a mulher mover-se no seu peito e sabia que ela acabara de acordar. Ainda não tinha aberto os olhos quando sentiu umas mãozinhas pequenas na sua face acariciando-o.

Abriu os olhos encarando os olhinhos cinzas da pequena ruiva que se encontrava em cima de si.

_One look into your eyes -  
It's like rising with the wind  
One moment changed my life -  
It's love I'm breathing in_

"-Bom dia papá." – Cumprimentou a menina dando um beijo lambuzado no pai, fazendo Ginny rir.

"-Bom dia Melody, já acordada princesa?"

"- Xim, eu não tinha sono, não mais." – Respondeu ela deitando-se em cima do loiro, que passou os braços em roda do corpinho da filha.

"-Bom dia Virgínia." – Disse ele olhando a mulher que sorria, vendo pai e filha abraçados.

"-Bom dia."

Ginny deitou-se ao lado deles e a pequenina saltou para o colo da mãe dando-lhe vários beijos na face.

"-Porque é que eu só levei um beijo e tua mãe levou tantos?" – questionou Draco olhando as suas duas ruivas.

"-Poque xim." – Respondeu a menina de dois aninhos sorrindo para o pai.

"-Pois e eu acho que a minha filhota merece um castigo." – Murmurou ele puxando a pequena para o meio dele e da mulher e começando a fazer cócegas nela.

"-Pára….papa….pára!" – pedia ela rindo e contorcendo-se na cama por causa das cócegas.

"-Só se me deres muitos beijinhos."

"-Xim…eu dou." – Gritou ela abraçando o pescoço do loiro e beijando-o muitas vezes em ambas as bochechas.

Virgínia ria olhando pai e filha, e sabia como Draco amava a filha, era um pai babado.

Parou de sorrir no mesmo momento em que viu o olhar cinza do marido pousado em si, com uma expressão brincalhona.

"-Tive uma ideia filhota." – Disse ele.

"-Qual?"

Draco apenas sorriu antes de cochichar algo ao ouvido da menina fazendo-a rir.

"-O que vocês os dois estão a preparar?" – perguntou Ginny assim que viu a menina olhar para ela a sorri.

"-Nada mamã." - Respondeu a menina, no exacto momento em que Draco puxava as pernas da mulher deitando-a na cama.

Em seguida Melody sentou-se em cima da barriga da mãe e começou a dar-lhe beijos, enquanto que Draco pegava nos pés dela e lhe fazia cócegas.

"- Parem….os dois…." – Dizia Ginny baixo, tentando controlar o riso.

Draco viu a filha sair de cima da mãe, e aproveitou para se deitar em cima da mulher.

Ginny viu o marido sorrir antes de ele encaixar os lábios nos dela, para um beijo arrebatador.

"-Blergh!" – disse a pequena olhando os pais e tapando os olhos com as mãozinhas.

"-Isso filhota tapa os olhos…." – Murmurou Draco olhando para a filha, antes de Ginny virar a face dele novamente para si, e puxa-lo voltando a beijá-la.

"-Eu vou emboa, atão!" – disse Melody descendo da cama, e correndo até á porta do quarto, gargalhando.

_I dream -  
And nothing breaks the silence that I feel  
The love I used to wish for - now it's real  
You turn it on and break the spell -  
I know it's true, I know it's true -  
I dream..._

"-É melhor pararmos." – Murmurou a ruiva sentindo o marido beijando o pescoço dela. – "Já é tarde, e hoje eu tenho muito que fazer."

"-Tens? O quê?" – perguntou ele encarando a mulher que sorria.

"-Ora não te lembras? Faz hoje três…."

"-Anos que nos casamos, sim eu não me esqueci mas e então?"

"-Bem….eu decidi convidar minha família para vir cá jantar."

Draco sentou-se na cama com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"-Quando dizes tua família referes-te a quantas pessoas?" – perguntou ele.

"-Meus pais, meus irmãos e suas mulheres e filhos, o Harry e a Hermione claro."

"-Certo….isso quer dizer que são….bem…deixa ver se consigo fazer as contas."

"-Vinte e cinco pessoas."

"- Ainda ia nos quinze. Bem…visto tu poderes convidares tanta gente…."

"-Apenas minhas família."

"-Apenas Virgínia. Então eu vou convidar meus amigos."

"- É justo. Quem vais convidar que é para eu saber com quem contar."

"-O Blaise e a mulher dele, e a Pansy."

"-Nem penses, ela não vem cá a casa, eu não o permito."

"-Bem se o Potter pode vir cá a casa não vejo porque motivo a Pansy não pode."

"-O Harry vem porque ele como um irmão, e depois ele está casado com a Hermione, lembras-te? E digamos que essa Parkinson não está casada, nem é sequer tua amiga, e depois ela atirasse a ti descaradamente."

"-Estás com ciúmes Virgínia?" – Perguntou ele divertido.

A ruiva piscou os olhos e desviou-os do olhar dele olhando para a janela e respondendo:

"-Não."

"-Claro que não." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela. – "Eu amo-te amor, e….não vou convidar a Parkinson, apenas queria ver como reagias."

Ginny olhou para o marido que sorria divertido e em seguida beijou-o antes de sair do quarto, murmurado um: " Não estava com ciúmes!"

_A castaway out in the storm -  
In search for love and far from home  
That's all I used to be.  
But then you came into my life -  
To open up my blinded eyes  
Your love it set me free_.

Draco desceu as escadas da Mansão e foi encontrar a filha comer bolachas na sala enquanto via desenhos animados na televisão.

Sentou-se ao lado dela que sorriu, antes de se sentar nas pernas do pai.

Draco aconchegou a filha no seu peito e disse:

"-Hoje ao jantar teus aos e teus tios vêm cá."

"-Séio papá? Que bom. E o padinho?

"-O Blaise? Sim ele também vem."

"-Que bom." – Disse ela sorrindo e dando uma bolacha ao pai, que a aceitou prontamente.

…..

"-Draco, podias ajudar-me?" – questionou a ruiva entrando na sala e vendo pai e filha jogarem um jogo.

"-Claro. O papá já vem, está bem filhota?"

"-Xim." – Respondeu a ruivinha sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

Draco elevou-se e aproximou-se da mulher que sorria. Passou com os braços pela cintura dela, e ambos caminharam para fora da sala.

"-Preciso da tua opinião, como vou deixar a mesa do Salão? Ainda não me consegui decidir."

"-Chamaste-me para isso?" – perguntou ele chocado.

"-Sim. O que pensavas?"

"-Bem…." - Começou ele encostando a mulher á parede. – "Pensava que era porque tinhas saudades minhas." – Disse ele beijando o pescoço da mulher, fazendo-a suspirar.

"-Draco….pá….pára….está…está a ficar tarde…eu tenho…."

"-Oh Virgínia cala a boca e deixa-me beijar-te!" – disse ele antes de a puxar para si e de beijar os lábios dela com vontade, fazendo a mulher abraçar-se a ele com força.

…..

"- Filha!" – chamou Draco enquanto tentava pegar a pequena que não parava de correr no quarto.

"-Não me apanhas papá."

"-Melody, anda cá o pai tem que te vestir." – Disse ele vendo a pequena sair do quarto. – "Virgínia vai matar-me quando vir que ainda não arranjei a filha. MELODY! – Gritou ele saindo correndo do quarto, na tentativa de apanhar a pequena que corria escadas abaixo.

Draco desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e assim que chegou cá a baixo viu a pequena sorrir para ele. Parou por momentos fazendo com que a pequena pensasse que ele tinha desistido.

"-Desistes?" – perguntou ela.

"-Hum….não sei bem." – Respondeu ele antes de correr rapidamente e pegar na pequena ao colo. – "Parece que não."

Melody ria no colo do pai, e Draco voltou para o quarto dela, conseguindo finalmente vestir a pequena ruiva.

…..

Entrou no quarto e ficou especado a olhar para a ruiva que se encontrava á sua frente.

"-Mas ainda não estás despachado. Devem de estar todos a chegar."

"-Não me importa, apenas…para quieta…queroobservar-te bem."

A ruiva corou, mas acedeu ao pedido dele.

O olhar de Draco percorreu todo o corpo da ruiva, desde o coque bem feito, ao vestido vermelho com um decote arredondado á frente e com as costas á mostra, até á maquilhagem leve e as jóias simples mas perfeitas que usava.

"-Estás tão perfeita Virgínia."

_When silent is the night -  
I'm driving with the wind  
No matter what I try -  
It's love I'm breathing in_

"-E tu já devias de estar arranjado."

"-Digamos que quando é para vestir Melody, não e um anjinho muito pelo contrario."

A ruiva riu, antes de dar um beijo suave nos lábios do marido e sair do quarto em seguida.

…..

Desceu as escadas com a filha nos braços, e assim que chegou ao hall viu a maior enchente de ruivos da sua vida.

Odiava quando eles se encontravam lá em casa, mas não conseguia negar á ruiva aquelas festas, mesmo porque se o fizesse saberia que ele iria gritar, e partir pratos até ele dizer que concordava.

"-Melody, a princesa do avó, está tão linda." – Disse Arthur aproximando-se de Draco e tirando a ruiva dos seus braços.

"-Olá Draco, tudo bem querido?"

"-Tudo óptimo Senhora Weasley" – respondeu ele antes de se ir sentar no sofá do salão.

O jantar fora extremamente barulhento, como era sempre. Draco já se tinha habituado, e por isso não lhe fazia muita confusão, mas ainda não conseguia perceber como eles conseguiam falar tanto.

Abanou a cabeça olhando a filha que comia ao seu lado.

"-Queres ajuda filha?"

"-Xim."

O loiro pegou no prato da filha e cortou os pedaços de carne mais pequenos do que já estavam, e em seguida Melody comeu-os sorrindo.

"-Papá!" – chamou a pequena. – "Sabes o que o padinho me deu?"

"-Não filha, diz lá o que o idiota do Blaisete deu desta vez."

A menina sorriu como nunca na vida, e em seguida murmurou:

"-Mamã disse que ele vai ter que ficar lá fora."

"-Ele quem?"

"-O Tyles."

"-Quem é o Tyles?"

"-A penda do padinho, meu cão."

Draco não disse nada, apenas piscou os olhos algumas vezes, antes de olhar para o moreno que sorria para algo que a mulher dele lhe dizia.

Quando o jantar terminou ele viu a ruiva conversar animadamente com a mãe dele e com Hermione, e por isso aproximou-se de Blaise e puxou-o pelo braço de modo a puderem conversarem sozinhos.

"-Tu ofereceste um cão á minha filha?"

"-Sim, ora ela tinha-mo pedido no Natal então ofereci-o agora. Não há problema pois não?"

"-Porque não me consultaste primeiro?"

"-Não calhou em conversa. Mas há algum problema?"

"-Não…é só que ……fui apanhado de surpresa."

"-Acho que terás mais surpresas esta noite." – Comentou o moreno sorrindo.

"-O que queres dizer?"

"-Eu? Nada….logo saberás….descansa amigo."

"-Então Malfoy qual é a sensação de estar casado com uma Weasley há três anos?" – perguntou Ronald.

"-A melhor….porquê a pergunta? Estás arrependido de te teres casado com a Lunática?"

Draco viu as orelhas do irmão de Ginny ficarem vermelhas e sorriu. Era sempre divertido irritar um dos Weasleys, até irritar a mulher era divertido, quando ela não tinha ataques Weasleys.

"-Ron!" – chamou Luna. – "Temos que ir o Andrew está a dormir." – Disse ele olhando para o menino que dormia nos seus braços.

Depois de Ron se ter ido embora todos os outros convidados foram saindo aos poucos.

Draco olhou para a filha que estava quase a dormir no sofá, sorriu caminhando até ela e pegou-lhe ao colo.

"-Não demores a deitá-la. Preciso de ti no quarto." – Murmurou Ginny ao ouvido do marido, antes de ele caminhar até ao quarto do filha.

…..

"-Estavas mesmo desejosa de me ter no quarto." – Comentou ele deitado na cama vendo a mulher sair da casa de banho vestindo uma camisa rosa clara que lhe ficava muito acima do joelho.

Ginny aproximou-se da cama, e sentou-se em cima das pernas do marido. Ele pousou as mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto.

"-Estava mesmo." – Murmurou sorrindo maliciosamente para ele antes de elevar um pouco o corpo de modo a beijá-lo arrebatadoramente.

As mãos de Draco percorreram as costas avidamente, puxando-a o mais possível para si.

Rodou na cama deitando a mulher e em seguida tombou seu corpo para cima do dela. Os lábios dele percorreram a face da mulher e em seguida o pescoço, os ombros o colo.

As mãos de Draco fizeram com que as alças da camisa descaíssem, de modo a ele livrar a mulher da roupa, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com as calças dele.

Os beijos eram cada vez mais arrebatadores, as carícias provocadoras e envolventes, e o desejo crescia a cada segundo até se tornar insuportável.

Draco envolveu a mulher nos seus braços e apenas se preocupou em faze-la tremer de prazer nos seus braços nos minutos que se seguiram.

_When silent is the night -  
I'm driving with the wind  
No matter what I try -  
It's love I'm breathing in_

"-Draco!" – chamou ela passando com o dedo nos músculos dele.

"-Sim amor?"

"-Tenho uma coisa a te dizer."

"-O quê amor?"

"-Eu acho que Melody hoje teve a melhor prenda da vida dela."

"-Se me vais contar do cão, eu já sei, ela disse-me."

Ginny riu, fazendo o loiro aperta-la mais contra si e perguntar:

"-Qual foi a piada?"

"-Não ia falar disso. Eu hoje dei-lhe uma notícia que a deixou super feliz."

"-O que lhe disseste?"

"-Bem, ela no mês passado pediu-me um maninho, e eu hoje disse-lhe que daqui a 7 meses terá um maninho, ou maninha."

Draco abaixou a face de modo a encarar a mulher que lhe sorria.

"- Eu amo-te Virgínia….eu amo-te tanto."

Ela ia responder, mas o loiro apenas rodou na cama, voltando a beijar a mulher, desta vez com mais desejo do que todos os beijos anteriores.

Nada no mundo é maior do que um sonho. Do que um amor. Com luta alcançamos nosso maior sonho, um amor para toda a vida…como o de Draco e Ginny.

_When silent is the night -  
I'm driving with the wind  
No matter what I try -  
It's love I'm breathing in_

_(Dream – Fair Warning)_

**Fim**

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena continuaçao da short What dreams are made of. Eu acho esta short fofinha e romantica...mas espero que tenham gostado...JINHOS!e COMENTEM!**


End file.
